


В чем проблема?

by Abygael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин целый день чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд своего одногруппника, с которым никогда не разговаривал. Ему не по себе. Почему тот на него так смотрит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В чем проблема?

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest

\- Да говорю тебе, Дин, он на тебя запал. - хлопнул Винчестера по плечу его друг детства и однокашник Бенни, когда они были на полпути от университетской столовки до общежития. - Глазищами тебя так и прожигает, ух! И в кафетерии тоже - так смотрит, будто ты пирог с вишенкой на блюдечке.  
\- Хм-м - Недоверчиво хмыкнул Дин, погруженный в свои мысли. Если уж на то пошло, ему льстило, когда он оказывался в центре внимания, независимо от того, было то внимание мужским или женским. Проблема была в другом. На этот раз своим вниманием его удостоил Кастиэль Новак. И это действительно была проблема.

Новак был странный. Начиная от его вечно нечесаной копны волос, жуткого бежевого плаща и совершенно чудовищного галстука с пчелами, заканчивая нечеловечески синими глазами. Кастиэль был неразговорчив, если его о чем-то спрашивали, отвечал невпопад, никем не интересовался (несмотря на то, что полпотока мечтали зажать его где-нибудь в углу и оттрахать\быть оттрахаными им). Сам Дин с Новаком никогда не разговаривал и не смотрел даже в его сторону. (ну, может быть, дрочил на него пару раз в душе… ну, может, не пару раз), но аура неприкосновенности вокруг Кастиэля была слишком сильна, чтобы рисковать.

Утром они столкнулись в холле университета. Быстро извинившись, Винчестер попытался обогнуть внезапное препятствие, да не тут-то было. Парень встал, как вкопанный и вперился в Дина своими синющими глазищами. Кас, мать его, Новак.  
\- Эм, извини, чувак, я не нарочно.  
Но Новак только продолжил молча сверлить его взглядом – совершенно нечитаемым и направленным куда-то сквозь него.  
\- Ээм… ну ладно, чувак, мне пора – и тебе, кстати, тоже – быстро выдавил Дин, и поспешил на пару, думая про себя «Что на него нашло?».  
Но на этом странности не закончились.

Кастиэль продолжил пялиться на него во время пары. И во время перерыва. И во время обеда. И даже когда Дин принялся заигрывать с хорошенькой девчушкой с младшего курса, Новак продолжал на него откровенно пялиться, издалека, чуть склонив голову набок, как большая и несуразная птица, с этим своим галстуком, Господи боже ты мой.  
\- Он, что, сталкер? – тихо шептала Джо Винчестеру на ухо, когда они обедали в столовой – даже его друзья уже начали подмечать, что что-то не так. А Дину этот немигающий взгляд уже порядком начинал действовать на нервы. Хотелось подойти, схватить странного, пусть и горячего (очень горячего), парня за грудки и спросить «Эй, чувак, в чем проблема?».  
\- Может, он на тебя запал? – предположил Лафит, от чего Винчестер поперхнулся минералкой, которую как раз хлебал.  
\- Чего???  
\- Ну а что? Ты у нас парень видный, Кастиэль тоже весьма ничего, хоть и чудак… может, и правда? – поддакнула Джо, косясь на Каса. Тот как раз повернулся и снова уставился на Дина, отчего Винчестер сглотнул и быстро отвел взгляд.

\- Нет, ну, знаете, это уже просто жутко… если он продолжит так пялиться, скоро весь кампус такими слухами заполнится…  
\- Ну так подтверди их, ха! – шлёпнулся рядом Эш, выхватывая у Джо из-под носа картофелину. – Кстати, какими слухами?  
\- Новак запал на Дина.- хором ответили Джо и Бенни.  
\- Серьёзно? Воу, дружище, ну, я за тебя рад, конечно… дерзай!  
\- Да идите вы нахрен, ребята! – Дин почувствовал, что заливается краской (когда это с ним в последний раз было?) и закрыл лицо руками. Когда он поднял голову, Кастиэль всё еще смотрел на него.

Так продолжалось до самого вечера, в довершение всего, Кастиэль и Дин жили в одном общежитии, и как-то так совпало, что они шли вместе. Новак сначала плелся немного позади, но когда Винчестер почти дошел до своей комнаты, сравнялся с ним, и тут же скосил взгляд на Дина, почему-то покраснев. После чего тот не выдержал.  
Схватив Новака за галстук, Дин буквально втащил его в свою комнату и захлопнул за ними дверь. Затем, развернувшись, вперился взглядом в лицо Кастиэлю.  
\- Ну, и? Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Новак, кажется, растерялся и раскрыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, продолжая молча смотреть на Винчестера своими невообразимо синими глазами.  
\- Я тебя что, вечность ждать должен? – Раздраженно выдохнул Дин, но, поняв, что Кастиэль ничего предпринимать – и говорить – не собирается, рискнул. Подавшись вперед, Дин коснулся губами губ Кастиэля, сначала осторожно, потом сильнее, углубляя поцелуй – и почувствовал, что с некоторым запозданием, но ему отвечают. Еще несколько секунд Кастиэль сдерживал себя, а затем плотину словно прорвало, и Дина уже прижимали к стенке и целовали так жарко, как, наверное, никогда в жизни.

Позже, лёжа в постели и обнимая такое теплое тело рядом, Дин всё еще неверяще хмыкнул.  
\- Никогда не думал, что пересплю с самим Кастиэлем Новаком!  
\- Никогда не думал, что пересплю с самим Дином Винчестером. – Хрипло отозвался Кас куда-то ему в плечо.  
\- Аа… погоди, что? – Дин от неожиданности приподнялся на кровати. – Тогда… что всё это было весь день? Это не подкат был?  
Кас удивленно воззрился на него своими синими, как небо, глазами и помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Твой порыв был для меня… огромной неожиданностью, если говорить откровенно. Но неожиданностью очень… приятной.  
\- Тогда… какого хрена это было сегодня? – Дин совсем ничего не понимал.  
Кас перевел взгляд куда-то на пол, где остались валяться их вещи.  
\- Пуговица…  
\- Что?  
\- Пуговица. У тебя на груди на рубашке оторвалась пуговица. Я заметил это сегодня утром. Я всё думал, как тебе об этом сказать. Было бы странно, если бы к тебе подошел одногруппник, с которым ты не общаешься, и сказал бы, что у тебя оторвалась пуговица, разве нет? Я думал, как тебе сказать, весь день, но так и ничего и не придумал.  
\- Чувак… ты серьёзно? – Дин закрыл лицо руками, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. – Пуговица?  
\- Это очень важно, Дин. Если бы оторвалась верхняя пуговица, это еще ничего, но дырка на груди выглядит совсем не сексуально, и я думал, что подобное вполне может повредить твоему имиджу крутого парня, который ты так старательно создаешь…  
\- Серьёзно… Кас… пуговица? – Дин уже хохотал в голос, чувствуя на себе недоуменный взгляд своего любовника… парня?  
\- Спи уже, чудо. – Фыркнул он, чмокая Кастиэля в темную макушку, и про себя благодаря на все лады Бога Пуговиц и Швейной Фурнитуры. – Завтра пришью новую.


End file.
